1. Field
Apparatuses and methods related to the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein pertain to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which consumes less power without loss of brightness with respect to an image displayed by the display apparatus employing an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays include an organic layer as a light emitting material provided between an anode with holes and a cathode with electrons. The OLED emits light by itself through re-combination of holes and electrons injected to the organic layer, and has a high brightness and a low driving voltage and can be made having an ultra-thin layer.
A conventional OLED display apparatus supplies a consistent or constant driving voltage to OLED pixels regardless of a change in gray scale, brightness, etc. in an input image. If an entire brightness of an image to be displayed is dark, a surplus voltage is generated as each OLED pixel requires a low current but has a consistent or constant driving voltage. The surplus voltage is consumed as heat, and wastes power consumption.
If an average picture level of an input image signal rises, power consumption of the OLED display apparatus increases proportionally. If the average picture level reaches a predetermined level or more, the OLED display apparatus maintains a consistent or constant power consumption level rather than consuming more power in proportion to the average picture level.